So Much For Waking Up Tomorrow
by Dana Doggett
Summary: Less than an hour before Scully calls Doggett from the hospital.


Title: So Much For Waking Up Tomorrow

Author: Dana Doggett

Date: November 15, 2005

Distribution: Semper Fi

Rating: PG-13

Category: Doggett/Scully

Beta: Alexa

Summary: Less than an hour before Scully calls Doggett from the hospital.

Response to the 2005 Awareness Month "Via Negativa" ficlet challenge.

Scully lies awake at John Doggett's side. Her arm lies gently across his bare

chest and slightly rises and falls with the rhythm of his breathing. Her naked

breast is pressed against his side. She gently runs her fingertips through his chest

hair, wondering what he is dreaming if he has indeed fallen asleep.

His bedroom is so quiet, a silence that hums in her ears. This is the longest she's

ever heard silence in the aftermath of making love to someone. She has yet to figure

out if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

She had come to Doggett's home not more than two hours ago. She didn't know why, but she

was drawn to see him, to hear him, to touch him. She needed someone to talk to about

everything that has been going on in her life… Mulder's disappearance, her

pregnancy, and the unexpected complications she has had recently with her

pregnancy. It had all become too much to handle and she needed to let it out,

release the stress she feels under.

Doggett moans with a low rumble in his throat, he opens his eyes and looks

down at her.

"My shirt on your side…?" His voice is sleepy and content.

Scully stops running her fingers across his chest and reaches down on her side of

his bed and retrieves his Marines T-shirt from the floor. She hands it to him.

"Thanks." He pulls the shirt on over his head. "Don't know about you, but I'm

getting a bit cold."

Scully smiles at him, nice thing to say right after making love to someone,

thanks John. She lies back down and covers her body with his bedsheet.

Making love… Scully wrinkles her brow, wondering why she continues to think

of what they did as 'making love'. It was just sex, right? She's not too sure. It

felt like there was something more going on between them… feelings unspoken

of. Not just on her part, but his too. It was the intimate ways in which they

touched each other. The words spoken weren't dirty, disrespectful, or uncaring but

rather tender and loving. She had cried upon her climax, but not because of

sorrow or missing her former lover, but because of how good John made her

feel. After they finished their bodies remained connected for some time,

enjoying their closeness.

Tears form in Scully's eyes as her heart jumps to her throat in realization that

she's fallen in love with Doggett. This could be the only explanation to why

making love to him felt the way that it did.

John lies next to her. He's been watching her this whole time.

"Dana…", he hesitates for a moment, "sweetheart… are you all right?" His

voice is calm and loving.

He reaches out and touches her bare shoulder.

"I'm fine."

Scully thinks how he'll have to get used to hearing that come from her mouth if

anything ever comes from her feelings for him, and if he feels the same for her.

The idea of this one night with John turning into something more warms her

heart.

He leans toward her and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight." His voice is quiet.

"Night."

"You gonna be here when I wake up tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to?" She asks wondering what her answer will be.

Doggett doesn't answer her right away, wondering what to say. Could this be

something that turns into the love of his life? He's hesitant to take a step in that

direction. He's still suspicious that Scully and Mulder are a couple, and the fact

that he made love to her without knowing for sure bothers him. He should have

asked before they came up to his bedroom.

"John?"

That's the first time she's used his first name. A small grin forms on his face.

"I'd love to wake up next to you, Dana."

He gives her a cute lop-sided grin and makes himself comfortable and closes his

eyes.

Scully lies on her side and watches him fall asleep. Everything is so peaceful

right now. She could stay here forever and be happy.

Suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her abdomen. She places her hand over

herself and prevents herself from making any noise.

The doctors had told her they hoped it would happen naturally.

Less than a week ago she came to be suspicious that the baby inside of her had

stopped developing. She went to her doctor after a couple terrifying days of not

wanting to believe her gut feeling, and they discovered that the fetus had in fact

died due to the invasion of her body by a foreign entity – that cult's slug. She

knew it was only a matter of time before the miscarriage would begin.

She grasps onto her abdomen again. The pain is unbearable. She quietly gets out

of bed and puts her clothes on. She winces in pain. All she wants to do is wake

John and tell him what's going on, but she doesn't want to burden him because

he has nothing to do with her pregnancy. Hell, he doesn't even know she's been

pregnant.

Scully walks past his bed and looks at him, wishing she weren't suffering

through this miscarriage now. She hopes his heart won't be broken when he

wakes up to find her gone. He'll probably figure she just used him and that was

that.

Scully leaves his room and descends the stairs and leaves his house. She walks

down his sidewalk and out to her car which is parked in the street. She gets into

her car and her cell phone rings. She looks at it, not wanting to answer, she picks

it up anyway, her other hand still grasping onto her abdomen.

"Scully?" She tries her best to conceal the pain she is in.

"It's Skinner… are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What do you need?"

"I need for you and agent Doggett to come in right now. There's been a mass

murder, cult related, I think you two would be helpful on this one."

Right, like she's going to be headed out on a case right now in her condition.

"Ok. I'll call Agent Doggett for you, sir."

"Thank you."

Scully hangs up her phone. She feels another sharp pain in her abdomen. It's

getting stronger. She needs to get to the hospital. She'll call John from there and

let him know of this case Skinner wants them both to work on. She's not sure

what she'll tell him to explain why she won't be able to make it, and why she's

no longer at his place.

She pulls her car out and heads down the road, headed to the highway to quickly

get herself to the hospital. So much for waking up today next to the man she's

fallen in love with.

END


End file.
